


by my side is where you'll sleep

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: josh is warm and tyler is tired.





	by my side is where you'll sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).



josh is gentle. 

tyler cuddles into josh's warm, bare chest, eyes dragging themselves shut. he's so tired. maybe he can take a nap before the show, just to make sure he doesn't fall asleep onstage. 

one of Josh's hands tangles in tyler's hair, a comforting touch. 

they lie together on the couch in tyler's dressing room. the door’s locked. no one can make them come out and do things. 

eventually, the show will come, but for now josh is warm and tyler is tired. 

they both sleep.


End file.
